Oro-Medonte Township Fire and Emergency Services
History The Oro-Medonte Fire Department was formed in 1994 to serve the municipality, itself created through the amalgamation of the Township of Oro and most of the Township of Medonte as part of the county-wide municipal restructuring of Simcoe County. The Oro Township Fire Department and two of three stations of the Medonte Township Fire Department merged to form the new municipality's fire department. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 1950 Ridge Road West, Shanty Bay Built 1960 :Pumper 1 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star-X / Dependable :Tanker 1 - 2002 GMC C8500 / Almonte (-/1600) (ex: Tanker 2) Fire Station 2 - 375 Line 11 South, Hawkestone :Pumper 2 - 2004 Spartan Big Easy / Rosenbauer (1050/750/15F) (SN#13008) :Tanker 2 - 2017 Freightliner M2-106 / Midwest (840/2500) (SN#2730) :Rescue 2 - 2016 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable walk-in rescue :Marine 2 - 2009 Husky Nautique airboat Fire Station 3 (Headquarters) - 3375 Line 4 North, Horseshoe Valley :Support 1 - 2005 Ford F550 / Hub (CAFS/250) (ex-Halton Hills Fire Department) :Pumper 3 - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1250/840/20F) (SN#216144) :Ladder 3 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (-/-/103' rear-mount) (Ex-Scarsdale Fire Department) :Tanker 3 - 2007 International 4400 / Metalfab (420/1600) (SN#M07-7999) :Squad 3 - 1995 Ford E350 / Unicell :Reserve Pumper - 1998 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/900) (SN#M6191) (ex-Pumper 3) Parade - 1964 Dodge D700 / Thibault (625/500) (SN#14634) Fire Station 4 - 1904 Old Barrie Road East, Rugby :Pumper 4 - 1997 International 4900 / General (1050/500) (SN#95-MET-39) :Tanker 4 - 2004 International 4300 / 1979 Almonte (250/1500) (rechassised from a 1979 Ford C8000) Fire Station 5 - 1911 Warminster Sideroad, Warminster :Pumper 5 - 2019 HME Ahrens-Fox 1871 W (1500/840) :Tanker 5 - 2007 International 4400 / Metalfab (420/1600) (SN#M07-8073) :Rehab 5 - 1987 Chevrolet Van 30 / Unicell Fire Station 6 - 5668 Line 7 North, Moonstone Built 2005 :Pumper 6 - 2006 International / E-One (1050/840) (SN#132388) :Tanker 6 - 2003 GMC C8500 / Almonte (540/1600) :Rescue 6 - 2009 International DuraStar / Oro Designs Assignment Unknown :2000 Ford F550 / Almonte light rescue Retired Apparatus :1999 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M6374) (ex-Pumper 5) :1995 Freightliner FL80 / 1998 Almonte tanker (250/1600) :1995 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :1991 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry pumper (1050/700) (SN#M4510) :1985 Grumman Aerialcat platform (1250/200/102' rear-mount) (SN#17266) (Ex-Hegins Fire Company, ex-Goshen Fire Company (Pennsylvania)) :1984 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#840009) (ex-Brampton Fire and Emergency Services) :1983 GMC C7000 / Pierreville pumper (840/1500) (SN#PFT-1311) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1282) :1982 Ford L9000 tanker (-/2200) :1979 International CO1950B / Pierreville/Dependable pumper (1050/400/55' boom) (Ex-Owen Sound Fire and Emergency Services) :1979 Ford C8000 / Almonte tanker (250/1500) (see Tanker 1 above) :1977 International CO1950B / 1993 Almonte tanker (450/1700) (Chassis Ex-Kingston Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)) :1975 GMC C / King pumper (625/?) (SN#75032) :1973 Dodge D800 / Thibault pumper (625/?) :197? Dodge tanker External Links *Oro-Medonte Fire & Emergency Services Station Map Category:Simcoe County Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating General Safety apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Midwest apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus